Arments
Arments (武装衣服 Busō Ifuku; literally meaning "Armament Garment") are a hybrid of armor or clothing and weaponry which were invented by the fabled Creator, Vulcan, through the powers of his Devil Fruit, the Planet Planet Fruit. Since arments can simultaneously be used for both offensive and defensive purposes, their primary function serves to greatly amplify the fighting potential of the person wearing it. These traits are not too different from those of the Zeppin, which were created and developed by Hugo. Originally a product of Vulcan's philosophical research, and later, a tool used to support his combat-capable homunculi, he would end up making a living through selling his arments to potential buyers across the world; either by visiting islands and markets to sell his goods, or due to sailors seeking out his inventions. Despite all this, arments are not common throughout the world, mostly as a result of Vulcan's reclusive lifestyle, and the scarcity of knowledge regarding him. Overview As arments are crafted through means of a Devil Fruit, the materials and functions of each arment can differ greatly from conventional weaponry and armor. On average, an arment is constructed from naturally grown plants, stone and metals Vulcan develops and harvests from his collection of planets, as well as dials as base materials. Upon request however, and if the material can be presented to Vulcan, he may incorporate additional or alternate components into an arment, such as seastone. Given its name, arments are traditionally designed to appear as various kinds of armor, such as Kushiel's full-body armor, or Ghashley's helmet. Arments come in many forms and styles, and can be a full set of armor from head to toe, or a single piece of armor, such as gauntlets or a chest plate. Some arments can even be crafted into obviously weaponized armor, like leg grieves, for additional combat usage. Alongside body armor however, arments have also been designed to appear as harmless clothing; mostly for those preferring the element of surprise and a sense of style over combat-efficient armor. When turned into articles of clothing, arments can take on a greater variety of designs, colors and styles, including hats, scarves, shirts, jackets, pants, skirts, ribbons, shoes, socks, gloves and so on. Due to the nearly-countless combinations Vulcan can create from his Devil Fruit's resources, dials, and the style of armor and clothing he can turn an arment into, arments are as wildly diverse as Vulcan's homunculi are, and can become easily customizable. The functions designed into an arment are also just as varied as their appearance; with shoes that can improve movement speed through Impact Dials or Breath Dials in the soles, to gauntlets that can allow its wearer to throw fireballs, for example. How effective an arment is, and what kind of uses it can provide are also up to whoever wears one. Certain arments can be heavily offensive, defensive or pragmatic, depending on who uses it. Additionally, arments have been shown to be compatible alongside a person's natural abilities (such as martial arts like Rokushiki, or a fishman's powers over water,) Haki, and Devil Fruit powers. Combining these abilities and skills together can allow an arment to further strengthen a fighter's powers and abilities, and vice-versa. Similarly, as Vulcan is aware of other Devil Fruit related items and commodities, such as Hugo's Zeppin and Brine's Dontou, Vulcan has made it so that his arments can be integrated with the technology and powers of other Devil Fruit users' creations, thus further bolstering the overall power of the weapon and armor. Trivia *The name "arment" is derived from a portmanteau of the words armory or armament, and garment. These refer to the arments' design and nature as battle armor, weapons, and clothing all in one. Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4